What Life is Like in Amity Park
by Aquariuss
Summary: Andrew and Jake are two outgoing guys who run a successful YouTube channel. One day they decide they're going to throw a dart at a map and travel to wherever it lands for one week. However, when the dart lands on Amity Park, Illinois, they find themselves discovering what it's really like to live in the most haunted town in America. Rated T for swearing. On hiatus!(edited 5-16-19)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story of mine. Check the end AN for more info.**

 **Summary: Andrew and Jake are two outgoing guys who run a successful YouTube channel. One day they decide they're going to throw a dart at a map and travel to wherever it lands for one week. However, when the dart lands on Amity Park, Illinois, they find themselves discovering what it's really like to live in the most haunted town in America.**

 **Warning: Heavy swearing**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

On a popular YouTube channel called, The Adventurous Life, there was a live stream running. A couple thousand people were watching in real time as the two guys who ran the channel fiddled with a blind fold over one of the guy's eyes. Both of the young men were laughing, part anxious, part excited. Jake, the guy without the blindfold on, finished securing the folded-up bandana over his friend's eyes and walked over to the desk at the edge of the camera's view.

"You ready dude?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, man. Damn, I wonder where it's gonna land" the other friend, Andrew said.

Jake picked up a dart from the desk and walked back to his friend. "I know. It better be somewhere good, you know? Not like in the middle of fucking nowhere or something." He put the dart into Andrew's hand and proceeded to point him towards the map of the United States that they had hanging up on the wall.

In the comments section under the live stream, people were waiting anxiously for them to throw the dart on the map.

 **bacon123adj:** omg this is gonna be great

 **iliveforthememes2489:** FHDJREW JUST THROW IT ALREADYFDSJK

 **TriciaZale:** I hope it lands on LA cuz that's where I live. Then I could come see you guys. Btw you guys are super hot. xoxo

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** It's gonna land on the most boring ass city in the world. Just watch.

On the live stream, Andrew moved his hand back and forth a little bit, getting ready to throw, before finally releasing the dart. It flew through the air and pinned itself straight into the paper map and the cork board behind it.

Jake ran up to see where the dart landed and as soon as he read it, his hands flew up to cover his mouth. "Oh my god. No. No fucking way."

 **TheConspiracyGal:** AAAAAHHHHH WHER IS TI

 **bacon123adj:** HAHAHHA WHAT CITY IS IT OMG

 **TheConspiracyGal:** *where is it

Andrew untied the blindfold from his head. "Oh no, what is it?" he asked anxiously before walking up to the board to see for himself, since Jake was still struck speechless.

"YES!" Andrew yelled when he caught sight of the name of the city. "YES! YES! YES! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" He ran over to where they had the camera sitting on the table and picked it up, facing it towards himself. His eyes were wide in excitement and his huge smile was contagious. "Holy shit guys. I cannot believe this. Look at this." He turned and pointed the camera at the map where the dart had landed, but it wasn't entirely in focus for the first few seconds. "We're going to Amity Park. Amity. Fucking. Park. Oh my god. This is crazy. We're going to the most haunted town in all of America!"

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** YEEEEESSSSSSS

 **iliveforthememes2489:** FHIFDKJSVNBAISPA

 **iliveforthememes2489:** OMFG

 **TriciaZale:** aaaaawwwwwww :(

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** rip

 **bacon123adj:** IM LAUGHING THIS IS AMAZING

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** u guys r gonna die

"No way are we going there" Jake was heard saying from off screen.

"Oh yes we are dude! There's no getting out of this!" Andrew yelled excitedly, pointing the camera so that the two of them were in the shot again. Jake was groaning loudly in regret for ever having agreed to take that challenge. He banged his head into the wall a few times before Andrew spoke again. "Come on man, we're doing this. We promised the fans and there is no going back! This is what The Adventurous Life is all about! We gotta go outside our comfort zone!"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not die because a ghost fucking attacks us!" Jake cried out.

"We're not gonna die. No- dude, I read somewhere that only like one or two people a year die there because of a ghost attack."

"Yeah, and what if those one or two people for this year is us?!"

"Dude, we'll be fine. Plus, Amity Park even has a couple like, real life superheroes or something, remember? This is going to be fucking amazing!" Andrew argued, and eventually Jake seemed to give in, realizing that maybe, just maybe going to Amity could turn out to be a good thing.

"Alright, fine. But if I die there I'm gonna haunt your ass for dragging me into this."

They both laughed for a few moments.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** omfg this is going to be SO awesome. I'm jealous. I wanna go.

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** smh at least I'll know what happened when you stop posting. Have a nice afterlife, maybe I'll see you soon. Who knows with today's society.

 **bacon123adj:** LMAO

 **bacon123adj:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ stop

 **TechnoGeek90:** shit…what's going on here?

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _TechnoGeek90_ these 2 idiots r gonna go kill themselves

 **JeremyS:** _TechnoGeek90_ they threw a dart at a map to see where they r gonna go for a week and it landed on Amity Park.

 **TechnoGeek90:** Oh. That's cool, I guess. It's not so bad here. Maybe I'll c u guys around town.

 **iliveforthememes2489:** _TechnoGeek90_ YOU FUCKIN LIVE THERE WTF BRO?!

"We're going to Amity Park" Andrew stated.

Jake repeated after him, "We are going to Amity Park."

"WE'RE GOING TO AMITY PARK WHOO!"

The two of them continued to cheer excitedly on camera for the following minutes before they finally collected themselves and set the camera down on the table again. They sat down, facing the camera.

"Alright, guys, so this is going to be the end of today's live stream" Andrew started, "so we're going to spend this week doing our planning for this trip before we leave, hopefully a week from today, right?" he asked, glancing over to Jake.

"Yeah, yeah we're trying to leave a week from today, so next Saturday we'll hopefully be on a plane to Amity Park, Illinois. I'm still kind of worried about this whole thing, but hey, I've been wrong before, so…so maybe it'll really be a great trip." Jake said to the camera.

Andrew picked up again, "Yep, and we'll be doing these live streams every day from now until the end of the trip, just so you guys know. And guys, don't forget, to go over to our social medias and comment a challenge for us to do while we're there, or just something you want us to do there. The ones with the most votes will be the ones we do. And…yeah. I guess that's it for this livestream. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think that's everything dude" Jake said.

"Okay then, thank you guys so much for supporting us, we hope you'll stay on this journey with us as we travel to the most haunted city in America. It's-yeah. It's gonna be fucking awesome. We really look forward to going on this adventure with all of you. And yeah. Bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

And the livestream ended.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so that's the first chapter! I know, it's a little short, only about 1100 words. I usually shoot for 2000 words per chapter, but you know.**

 **Anyhow, hope you guys like this idea! It's based on/inspired by a video I stumbled upon on YT from a channel called** _ **Yes Theory**_ **. The video was called "** _ **Throwing a Dart at a Map and Flying Wherever it Lands…"**_ **When I watched the video for some reason I just immediately thought of how it might go if they could go to AP and I just had to write it into a fic lol.**

 **This is estimated to be around 13 or 14 chapters long, relatively short. It's also not going to be very plot heavy, more of just a fun-to-read little fic.**

 **Currently, I am also revising ES and TBS, if you follow either of those stories as well.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day! Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated if you happen to have a moment as well! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's a quick reply to the review I received on the last chapter, scroll down for chapter 2! :)

 **Unlucky Alis:** Hey! It's been so long! Glad to see that you're still sticking around! :D Also, very glad to know you're liking this story so far! And yep, you're completely right about Tucker lol XD

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day's livestream had just as many people watching, if not a little more. Jake was sat on the couch in the back of the frame with his laptop turned on. His eyes were locked on the screen, which illuminated his face in a pale light. In front of the couch, closer to the camera, Andrew and another friend of theirs, Amy, were pulling out any of the old suitcases they were able to find from the closet.

"I still can't believe you morons are going to _the actual_ Amity Park, Illinois" Amy said, placing the last suitcase on the carpeted floor.

"Yeah, me neither, really" Jake replied, glancing up from the screen for only a moment.

Andrew looked around at all the suitcases splayed around the floor. "Alright, we gotta figure out the carry-on size for airplanes."

"Yo, hang on a sec" Jake said before typing something in the computer. "Okay I think the standard size for carry on is nine by fourteen by twenty-two. But dude, you really think we could fit everything we need for the two of us for a week in two carry-ons?"

"Nah man, I was actually thinking maybe we'd just put all of our film stuff and electronics in the carry on, then check a bag of clothes if we need to" Andrew replied.

Amy nodded in agreement, "That's actually surprisingly smart. Those checked bags get thrown all over, it's better if you keep anything valuable and fragile with you." She picked up the tape measure they had and measured a few of the suitcases before pointing to one, "that one should be ok for it."

The little suitcase was old and beaten up, but it would do for a carry on and looked just big enough to fit any of the electronics and film equipment they decided to bring. "Cool," Andrew said, "Jake, you find any flights yet?"

"Not yet, man. Oh, but get this, so I was searching for flights to Amity Park and couldn't find any. So, I searched up to see if there was even an airport there. Turns out there _used_ to be, but the sky became _so_ dangerous there with all the ghosts and stuff, that they had to put a ban on any flights going there and then just decided to close the airport."

Andrew laughed out loud at that, "Oh my god! That's fucking crazy!"

"You're literally going somewhere so hazardous that they can't even have a damn airport there? Real smart guys. Real smart" Amy said.

Down in the comments section the usual suspects were chatting away again.

 **bacon123adj:** HAHAHAHA

 **TechnoGeek90:** oOh. Guess that explains that creepy abandoned airport at the edge of town…that place gave the creeps that one time we went there

 **TriciaZale:** aww bby be careful please D: xoxo

 **iliveforthememes2489:** _TechnoGeek90_ jdjskaak u live in the most haunted town in America and u went to a fucking abandoned old airport?

 **TheConspiracyGal:** _TechnoGeek90_ ok but why? Tbh I bet it was something illegal

 **TechnoGeek90:** _TheConspiracyGal_ ...reasons.

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _TechnoGeek90_ guess u have some sort of death wish also

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ dude. That's awesome. AWESOME.

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ u fcukin psycho

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ y thank u

"Yeah, I blame Andy for talking me into this shit. I already told him that if I die there I'm gonna haunt him" Jake said from where he was still on the couch.

"Hey! This is about the experience! Taking a chance, taking a risk, you know?" Andrew said in his own defense.

"Yeah, taking a chance with _our lives_ you mean" Jake replied. "So, looks like the closest airport is from a town about an hour's drive away from Amity. Do we want nonstop flight, or don't bother?"

"Do nonstop for sure" Amy said. Jake nodded and after a moment came up with new results.

"Ok, there's a nonstop leaving here at six forty-five in the morning next Saturday, and there's another one at nine ten in the morning. Looks like the nine ten one is gonna be cheaper."

"Cool, we can do that one." Andrew said. "How long is the flight?" he asked.

"Um...let's see...about three hours, looks like."

"Don't you lose an hour with the time zones?" Amy asked.

"Right, yeah. So, we'll get there around one o clock" Jake finished.

"Great. Let's do it"

Andrew and Amy decided to do a short Q and A for the following five to ten minutes or so. Many of the earlier questions were pretty generic, but the later ones were often questions about Andrew and Jake's upcoming little adventure.

"IamVanessa is asking...'What are both of you looking forward to most on your trip to Amity Park?'" Andrew read from his own computer screen, where they were holding the livestream.

Jake apparently overheard the question and replied first. "I, for one, am looking forward to leaving the town alive and in one piece at the end of the week." They shared a laugh for second before he revised his answer, "For real though, I think I'm looking forward to just being able to go to this _bizarre_ place, that we hear so much about on the news and on social media, and just to see what it's like for the people who really live there."

Andrew nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'd say the same thing, you know, seeing how different, or similar, life is there compared to what _we're_ used to, and also just talking to people, getting to know people there. _I_ also can't deny that I'm excited to be able to maybe get to see _actual_ ghosts, I mean, come on, how many people can say they've done that? So, yeah. Thanks, IamVanessa for your question."

 **TechnoGeek90:** I mean, I for one, have seen plenty in my 16 years of living here

 **TriciaZale:** omg u r so brave Andy *-*

 **JeremyS:** u seem awfully excited to live on unholy ground for a week. U know there's a reason there aren't any churches in Amity Park.

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _JeremyS_ We're all going to hell anyways so what's the difference?

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _JeremyS_ _Thatoneangstyteen679_ can u guys not?

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ no

Amy read the next question out loud, "TheConspiracyGal asks, 'What do you think about Phantom and the Red Huntress?'"

Andrew thought for a second before answering, "They're the ones who protect the city and stuff right? Yeah. I know there's a bunch of controversy about Phantom, a little bit about the Red Huntress too. I don't know that much about all of it to be perfectly honest, so I don't have the most educated opinion. But if you're asking if I support them, then, with my current knowledge-amount of knowledge-whatever, I'd say yeah. Definitely. What about you Amy?"

"What, me? Um-I guess I don't know a ton either, but I've seen some of those videos online-you know, like ones that bystanders take when there's one of those ghost attacks. Based just on that, yes, I'm a supporter. Some of those videos are _insane_. Like, the stuff I've seen both of them do for some civilians is fucking crazy. So yeah. Hey Jake, any opinions on this?" Amy said louder for Jake to hear.

"Uh, not really to be honest. I'm not on any side as of right now." He suddenly threw his hands up. "Alright dude! We've got plane tickets for nine ten am this Saturday."

"Awesome, man, thanks." Andrew said.

After a few more minutes of finishing up with the last Q and A questions, the three friends ended the day's livestream.

* * *

 **AN: Aaaannndd that's chapter 2! Just wanted to say, thank you to all of you have followed/favorited/read this story since I posted it! I'm glad to know that this idea was pretty well received and just to know that people are interested!**

 **See ya soon, and please review if you have some time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here are some quick replies to last chapter's reviews! Scroll down for chapter 3.

 **TheSandra:** Thanks! :)

 **Zerephel:** Thank you! Glad to know you're interested! :)

 **Unlucky Alis:** lol similar thing here, I've been reading, just not writing again until now XD I wish you the best with your writer's block! And omg really?! You mean there's no summer break for schools in Germany? Oml idk how you can deal with that lol. Wishing you the best of luck! Also, lol yeah I tried to give them screen names based off their personalities XD

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hello adventurers! We are back for another livestream today! This time it's just Jake and I here. Yeah, unfortunately none of the rest of the gang is with us today. I guess because it's still kind of early in the morning here, it's-what time is it? Oh- it's nine thirty here, and you know, the rest of them are just being a bunch of lazy asses." Andrew kicked off the start of the daily livestream. Jake was once again on the computer in the back of the frame.

 **TriciaZale:** omfg me.

 **TriciaZale:** im only awake bc I saw the notif that u were gonna go live and I just couldn't miss it 3 it's like super early in the morning here

 **iliveforthememes2489:** YyyyYYyoooO wat b happening

 **TechnoGeek90:** it's 10:30 here and I probably shouldn't be watching right now but anything is more interesting than Lancer's English class

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** thanks for going live rn. I needed an escape from the constant pressure of life and adolescence that chips away at my soul with each passing day.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ R.I.P. my dude. School can b hell

 **TheConspiracyGal:** ok but how are we all always here at like the same time? Does anyone else find this weird?

 **iliveforthememes2489:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ *~*

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ damn…

 **bacon123adj:** _TheConspiracyGal_ lmao no

"So, yeah. Yesterday we got our plane tickets. We're leaving the airport here at nine ten AM this Saturday, and then we're gonna get to Illinois around one their time. From that airport we're going to rent a car, which we actually just finished making a reservation for, and from there we're going to have to drive an hour to Amity.

"Right now what we're doing is, well, I am searching for any hotels or motels, you know, just anywhere we can stay for the week. While Jake is just doing some searches for things about Amity Park, it's history, news reports, maybe find some places we can try to visit there. Also, we're going to be responding to some comments at this time, so yeah, if you want to just hang out with us that's cool."

 **TechnoGeek90:** place to visit: Nasty Burger. Cheap yet wonderfully delicious

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _TechnoGeek90_ that's a legit restaurant? How tf are they keeping business up with a name like that?

 **TriciaZale:** hiiiiii I just wanted to say ily guys xoxo you're the best xoxo

A few minutes later, not too much had happened. Andrew had read and replied to a few of the commenters, including TriciaZale, who was thrilled just by the fact that he'd read what she said out loud. It was another five minutes until she had finally even somewhat calmed down.

From the back of the frame Jake had apparently found something interesting and then proceeded to read it out loud.

"Listen to this, man, so I found this article about what happened with that Ghost King takeover or whatever it was. It says, 'For over eight hours the entire city of Amity Park seemed to have been quite literally transported to another dimension, that many known as the 'Ghost Zone'. During that time, every citizen in the city was completely cut off from the rest of the world with no way of communicating or leaving.' Uh...blah, blah, blah, it goes on with some interviews from people who were there, oh, then it says, 'The Red Huntress, Phantom, a bunch of frequent ghost visitors of Amity, and even the Wisconsin Ghost had been said to have been sighted by multiple eye witnesses, _inside_ the city's ghost shield during the whole incident. It is still unclear as to how exactly the issue with the fearsome Ghost King was resolved, however, many citizens believe they owe their thanks to Phantom for returning their city back to our world.'"

"Whoa." Andrew simply said, still taking time to process it all.

"Yeah. I don't even know if I should believe that or not, that's how fucking insane it is. I mean- they're claiming their entire city just got thrown into that freaky ghost world or whatever. What the hell?!" Jake exclaimed.

 **bacon123adj:** IM LMAO THAT ENTIRE CITY IS A JOKE

 **TechnoGeek90:** it's true though _...all of it. The force, the Jedi, it's all true._

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** that is off-the-grid levels of crazy. Makes me want to go there even more now

 **NerdyBoy314:** _TechnoGeek90_ no SW quotes allowed. Plus, there's absolutely no way that any of that is even scientifically possible.

 **TriciaZale:** omg I hope that doesn't happen when you're there! Even if it did tho, ur so brave I bet you'd be just fine

 **TheConspiracyGal:** _NerdyBoy314_ u right though. I bet there's this widespread conspiracy going on there, like, there aren't actually ANY ghosts. They prob just make this shit up to get tourists to go there so they'll make more money and stuff.

 **TechnoGeek90:** _NerdyBoy314_ I will quote all the Star Wars I please, young Skywalker. And sure, its not possible. Even though we have tons of ectologists who have repeatedly proved it

 **TechnoGeek90:** _TheConspiracyGal_ u really think an ENTIRE CITY of people would make this up and keep up the big lie for this long?

 **TheConspiracyGal:** _TechnoGeek90_ idk, are you? Maybe u guys are like some massive cult or something. Idk, but I'm going to figure it out someday

 **TechnoGeek90:** _TheConspiracyGal_ u do that for me

After another minute of cruising the internet, Jake seemed to come up with another interesting news article and called it to Andrew's attention.

"This one is about some other ghost invasion that happened before the other thing I just read. It says this one lasted for a couple of _days_ apparently. It just kind of happened out of the blue one night and all these ghosts just randomly started harassing people. Some of the authorities tried to take control by enforcing a curfew and escorts for the kids. There were a couple of attacks on the main public high school and its says a lot of people reported that they think they were possessed at some point during the incident, even the mayor, which apparently caused a bunch of controversy."

"What? People didn't think he was really possessed?" Andrew asked. "Wow. That is probably the weirdest thing I've ever said completely seriously."

"Ha, yeah I'm not entirely sure on that. I think what they're saying here is that at one point it looked like Phantom was trying to kidnap the mayor or something, which is weird, because then about a month later the mayor himself claimed he didn't remember anything that happened during that time, which is one of the main signs of post-possession apparently. Basically, the town was split between thinking Phantom was evil and trying to kidnap or kill the mayor, or thinking something else was going on, and that the mayor really was possessed by another ghost. Fucking hell, man, this whole thing sounds like it's straight out of a tv show."

 **TechnoGeek90:** the mayor WAS possessed, just saying.

 **bacon123adj:** lol this just gets funnier and funnier with the more I hear

 **NerdyBoy314:** really? Ghost possession now? Try to scientifically prove THAT one.

 **TheConspiracyGal:** NEW THEORY! Somebody once spilled like a shit ton of alcohol or drugs into the city's water supply and so now everyone that lives there is just constantly high. They think ghosts are everywhere because of it and whenever they blackout, they blame it on ghost possession.

 **iliveforthememes2489:** _TheConspiracyGal_ fcuK OFf thiS shits reAl

 **NerdyBoy314:** _TheConspiracyGal_ at least it's more realistic than ghost possession

"Yeah, that is crazy" Andrew replied. "Oh, hey, so I found a hotel, only seventy-five bucks a night for two queens, and a little over three and a half stars. I was just gonna book it, sound good?"

"Yeah, man, totally."

A few minutes later, Andrew had made the hotel reservation and Jake had found one last interesting article on another massive ghost event that had taken place in the infamous Amity Park.

"Alright, last one. This one's a bit more recent than those other two, but it was still like, almost a year ago now. So, this time it seems barely anyone knows what really happened, but a lot of people were saying stuff about plants and ghost plants, which I didn't even know was a thing, but apparently it is. So almost everyone that lives there just has this big chunk of their memory _gone._ Like, they remember going to work or whatever one day, and then, almost an entire month later they just wake up again and the city was covered in dead plants and shit. They haven't talked to anyone yet who was in the city in these, what? 23 days, that remembers _anything_ in between the first and last day. About a month later, when everything was cleaned up, some reporter managed to get one question in with the Red Huntress, and even she said she had no idea what went down. Most people seem to be chalking it up to Phantom again, but then there's some people who are actually blaming him for the incident, so who knows really."

"Wow, that's actually kind of scary, you know, to just have this huge chunk of your memory gone?" Andrew said, "I'd be pretty freaked by that to be honest. Nah, that's why I won't do any heavy drinking. I don't like that feeling of just _not knowing_ what you did, it's weird and makes me super uncomfortable."

Jake grinned a little, "I-I don't know, man, I actually find it kind of hilarious. But, I mean if I were in _that_ " he pointed to the article on his laptop, "particular scenario, yeah I might be freaked too."

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ hey, wbu? Were you there when that happened?

 **TheConspiracyGal:** Damn, the shit in the water supply must have gotten so strong that they all started blacking out from it for a long period of time

 **TechnoGeek90:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ yeah, I was there

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ dude, that's wicked. I gotta ask now, do u remember anything?

 **TechnoGeek90:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ Me? No. Nothing. At all. I mean why would _I_ remember anything, out of all the people in Amity Park? Nope. Not me.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ . . .

After that, Andrew and Jake went on to do another short Q and A before the livestream of the day ended. They were then one step closer to their adventure to Amity, with plane tickets, a rental car, a cheap hotel room, and some information on a few of the crazy things that had taken place before in the strange city.

* * *

 **AN: Third chapter done, yay! Don't worry, it's not going to be too long until they get to Amity. In fact, I'm thinking just one or two more chapters from wherever they are now, and then the rest will be taking place in our favorite ghostly fictional city. :)**

 **See ya soon and please review if you have some time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Here are some quick replies to last chapter's reviews! Scroll down for chapter 4!

 **Unlucky Alis:** Ouch *-* So, are you doing one more term there, and then going home? And lol, I guess I'm glad I uploaded at the time I did, then XD lmao, yes, Tucker needs some help lol

 **Silver-IronScript:** Yay! Glad you liked it, and here is the next one lol :)

 **kaddi636:** Glad you're enjoying it, and cool! Guess you've got about that same difficult schedule as Unlucky Alis huh? Best of luck to you!

 **Lizzie2145:** Thanks! Glad you like it! And I hope so too lol XD

 **Cato Yugi:** He is lmao XD

 **Guest:** Thanks! :) and don't worry, it's coming up very soon now!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The following three days' livestreams were fairly uneventful.

On Tuesday they had most of the gang there, which included of course, Andrew and Jake, plus Amy, Matt, Jessica, Frank, and Bailey. They had all gathered around and watched some videos they had found online. Some were the videos that Amy had talked about, that were taken by people who usually lived in Amity and captured footage of some of the ghost attacks. Other videos were from either old or recent news reports from Amity, or even videos that other YouTubers had made giving theories and such about the haunted city.

On Wednesday, Andrew, Jake, Amy, and Bailey were there for the livestream, where they looked for any specific places they may want to visit in Amity. They took the advice of one of their subscribers and made a note to try out a fast food place called the Nasty Burger. They also wrote down Axion Labs (if they could find some sort of tour that wasn't too expensive), Casper High School, the downtown area, the creepy lake on the edge of town, Fentonworks, the abandoned airport, and the old warehouse that people say belongs to someone they call "The Box Ghost". They hoped to get to at least three of the places on their list, but hopefully maybe more.

On Thursday it was only Andrew and Jake on the livestream. Andrew was beginning his packing already, but Jake had refused to, saying he still had to get some of his favorite shirts washed. Most of the livestream that day had turned into just chilling, playing a video game, doing some more Q and A, and chatting with some of the commenters.

Currently, it was Friday night and they were doing their last livestream at the house before they would be leaving early the next morning. Everyone was over at the house and they were having a mini party of sorts. The more pessimistic ones of the group said it was a farewell party because they might not see them again until the afterlife, but the more optimistic ones claimed they were just celebrating Andrew and Jake's last hours of normalcy before the adventure to the most haunted city in America began.

Jessica and Bailey were engaged in an intense battle on one of their favorite video games, Doom, as the others cheered them on with sodas and drinks in hand. When the game ended, and Bailey had won, the two gamers finally got up and got their slice of cold pizza.

Matt chose to take the camera for a little while and pointed it at the backpack and suitcases that were sitting out. "Look at this" Matt said before jumping back into the frame in front of the bags, "I don't think I have _ever_ seen anyone so excited to die."

Jessica shouted from off-camera, "Would you quit it Matt?! They're not gonna fucking die already!"

"Yes they are!" Matt argued, "They are making the _number one_ mistake that gets people killed in horror movies, and that is _not running away_. No, instead they are _seeking out death_ , by running _towards_ all of the creepy ass supernatural shit. So, yes. They are. May you guys Rest In Peace, and preferably _not_ haunt your dearest friends."

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** this is y Matt is my favorite. Andy and Jake r dumbasses

 **bacon123adj:** lol, but srsly, imagine them coming back on the channel after their trip, just as ghosts tho

 **TheConspiracyGal:** I mean, there's a chance they'll die of alcohol or drug poisoning. But not ghosts, because they aren't real.

 **TechnoGeek90:** OH WE ARE VERY REAL INDEED SISTER!1! YOU WILL SEE AS YOU KNEEL BEFORE ME, THE VERY HIP AND COOL, UPGRADED TECHNjxUjfjjS838 s7/i. 7:8 1:(26. {]^ %

 **bacon123adj:** _TechnoGeek90_ umm should I be concerned? Lmao

 **TechnoGeek90:** $t0p hi|_D :9*jG uK? uT L80}}

 **TechnoGeek90:** ~%

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _TechnoGeek90_ wth

 **iliveforthememes2489:** _TechnoGeek90_ da fvcuk?

 **TriciaZale:** Matt u just wait and see! They'll be fine bc they are the most awesome, bravest, sexiest guys, and those gross mean ghosts won't even think of coming near them!

After a couple more minutes of everyone going back and forth about whether or not the guys were going to get themselves killed in Amity, Frank suddenly remembered about the challenges they had asked people to vote on. They decided that Frank, Amy, Bailey, and Jessica would total the votes and see what seven challenges won, while they sent Andrew, Jake, and Matt, who still had the camera, out of the room so that they would be a surprise.

 **TriciaZale:** omg I wonder which ones won?! I put my votes in :)

 **bacon123adj:** lmao same. I voted for all of the most absolutely humiliating and awkward ones

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** I voted for the riskiest ones rip

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** I voted for any of them that sounded like they might reveal how dark and cruel of a world we live in and diminish any of your last held hope for humanity

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ why are you like this

 **TechnoGeek90:** omg k I'm back. Got hacked for a minute there, so if I said anything weird, that was NOT me

 **bacon123adj:** _TechnoGeek90_ lmao what

While waiting in the other room Matt asked, "So, you guys all ready to leave in the morning?"

"Yeah, mostly" Andrew replied.

"Hey, I know we're all teasing you're gonna die there and shit, but I just wanna say, for real, if something does actually go down, you guys run the other way, yeah?" Matt said genuinely.

"Yeah, of course, man" Jake said, "Well, I don't know about Andy, but I'll be making sure both of our asses come back in one piece."

 **iliveforthememes2489:** I ship them lol

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _iliveforthememes2489_ ew. U do know that Matt and Jake are actually brothers don't u?

 **iliveforthememes2489:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ . . .

 **bacon123adj:** _iliveforthememes2489_ _Thatoneangstyteen679_ IM LMAO

Not a moment later, Amy walked in the room and told the three of them to come back out. When they got to the kitchen again, Jessica handed Andrew a bag with a bunch of folded up and crumpled papers.

"And there are all of the seven most-voted-on challenges."

"Awesome, thanks."

The night went on and just before they decided to end the livestream, they all did almost a mock toast.

"To normal lives!" they all exclaimed before bursting out laughing again.

It was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

 **AN: Woohoo! We've made it! Next chapter begins the journey to Amity Park! :D Btw, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual D:**

 **Just got to say, thanks again to all of you who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story! It means a lot to me to know that you guys are interested in this story, and it really helps me keep my motivation so that I can get you all new chapters very often :)**

 **See ya soon, and please review if you some extra time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here are some quick replies to last chapter's reviews! Scroll down for chapter 5.

 **Unlucky Alis:** Ah, that's good. Well, not good that you've got to go right back to school, but it'll be nice to get home, I'm sure :) and yeah, I understand lol. Oneshots can be great, but not _all_ of the time XD Omg I love your Technus idea lol. That would be funny to read in a story. Like, he runs around claiming to be all knowing in everything technological, then literal people on the street just show up and know more than him or something XD

 **Silver-IronScript:** thx! And we'll see! I might have something like that in store ;)

 **Spidergirl1289:** That'll be very soon now! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Follow _those_ signs! Yeah, now take a left and go that way. We want to go to the _terminal two_ parking lot, _not_ guest parking." Jake said from the passenger seat in the SUV. It was seven twenty on Saturday morning and the two had made their way downtown to the airport. Jake was continuously muttering things about how he should have been the one driving, because Andrew, "had no idea where they were fucking going".

While being the navigator and making sure they actually made it to the airport, Jake was also live-streaming the start of their adventure, this time from his phone however, instead of the usual set up they had when they were at home.

Most of the usual commenters were active, quite surprisingly, seeing as how it was so early in the morning. The livestream had begun not long before Andrew and Jake had left the house and was still going throughout the whole car ride.

It was a miracle when after just another five minutes of driving in circles around the airport, Andrew had finally managed to get into the right parking lot and find a space on the sixth level. The two guys proceeded to get out of the car and pull their couple of suitcases out of the trunk. When they started walking, Andrew was wheeling two suitcases, his own bigger one, and the smaller carry-on with their more fragile electronics and equipment and was also carrying a small backpack on his back. Jake got away with only having his own, relatively smaller, suitcase and his backpack, although that was because he was also still filming and doing the livestream as they were walking into the airport.

"Alright guys, we have _officially_ made it to the airport now. We got a little lost on the way here as you guys saw, and we're probably gonna be a little lost inside too, to be completely honest. So, yeah, first thing we're gonna do, is we're gonna go in here and take the elevator...somewhere. We'll figure it out, and _then_ we are going to find where to get our luggage checked and go through security. Just to let you guys know, we are _not_ going to be filming while going through security and all that stuff, for obvious reasons. But yeah, we're probably going to do a little more on live here once we get to our gate and are waiting for the plane and stuff."

They got to the elevators and looked at the directory on the wall before deciding they needed to go down to ground level.

 **TriciaZale:** I still wish they were coming here to LA instead, but I guess this is kind of exciting too '-' LA would have been safer tho

 **TechnoGeek90:** _TriciaZale_ would it really though? Take a look at LA's crime rate, then take a look at ours. U might b surprised ;)

 **TriciaZale:** _TechnoGeek90_ I'll get back to u on that

"Hey, check it out," Andrew said, pointing up at the sign that had multiple destinations and directions written all over it. "baggage check, _that_ _way_."

And that was the way the two of them went, until they came across a long and winding line of people, and suitcases, and big sports equipment bags, and the list went on.

"Damn, this line is gonna take a long ass time" Jake said, his eyes tracing over the path of the line. The two guys then jumped on the end of the line before anyone else came along and made it even longer.

Most of the time on line was spent either talking about random, trivial things, complaining about how long the line was taking, sharing things they were excited about for the trip, complaining about how long the line was taking, sharing some funny airport fail stories, _or_ _,_ _complaining about how long the line was taking._

"Dude, so when I was younger, my family was going on summer vacation," Jake started, "and we were in a line like this, but I think it was the security line, and I was doing some dumb little-kid-type shit. Somehow, I remember running into the person in front of me, and they got tripped by a suitcase or something, and I kid you not, it was like dominos. At least twenty people fell down, just one after the next."

"No way! Dude, did anyone get hurt?"

"Nah, man, they were all ok, but it was fucking funny."

The line moved up some more and they were finally near the front. Only three more groups were in front of them at that point.

"Alright," Jake said, "I think we should cut it here. Ok guys, we're gonna end the livestream for a while, while we go through here and the security line. We're probably gonna come back for a little while, while we're waiting at the gate. So, bye guys, thank you for being awesome adventurers, and we will see you again very soon!"

Andrew waved goodbye and Jake ended the livestream temporarily.

Almost an hour later, another livestream went up and the guys could then be seen sitting at one of the small fast food places they have in the terminals by the gates. In the background, there were massive floor to ceiling windows, and outside you could see the runway and the many planes waiting at the gates.

"Hello adventurers, we are back, and as you can see, we decided to grab a little bite to eat before getting on the plane, since we didn't have much breakfast. We've got some time left, thank Jesus the security line wasn't too bad when we got there, so that went pretty quickly. Andy, got anything to say?"

Andrew finished his bite of food before speaking, "Hella excited right now, I mean, to think that in a few hours from now we are going to be in Amity fucking Park? I'm pumped."

"Yeah, I can't even lie," Jake said, "I hated this idea at first, but now that we're here, I-I can't wait. It's gonna be great."

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** They're so happy it's making me kind of sick. Or maybe I've just always felt that way. Life is a lie.

 **bacon123adj:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ umm lol, for real, r u ok?

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** _bacon123adj_ yea. I always just say depressing shit.

 **TriciaZale:** Aawww, all this is making me jealous. I love airports and travelling and stuff :) Btw u guys r looking super good today ;) xoxo

By around nine AM, they had finished their food and gone back over to their gate. They had just began calling for the first-class passengers when the guys decided it would be a good time to end the livestream again.

"Alright guys, looks like we are going to be boarding our plane in just a few minutes, so we're going to stop it here." Andrew said. "The next time you see us in a few hours from now, we are going to be in Illinois and either at the airport there or driving to Amity Park. We'll see how it goes. So, yeah, we'll see you all a bit later. Adios!"

* * *

 **AN: Kind of a dull chapter, I know. Promises that the next ones are going to be more interesting, as we will finally be getting to Amity Park! :)**

 **See ya soon, and please review if you have a little extra time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Here are some quick replies to the reviews from last chapter. Scroll down for chapter 6. :)

 **Silver-IronScript:** Lol, yep they'll definitely get to come face to face with one of Amity's ghosts very soon

 **SweetRose17:** Thanks! Don't worry, it's bound to happen soon :)

 **Spidergirl1289:** Glad you liked it! Amity is right around the corner now! :D

 **jiffy185:** yes, it should be lol :)

 **Unlucky Alis:** Aye, yeah, I think we've all done that at least once lol. It's totally worth it though as long as it's a good fic. Lol, that's probably going to be too XD I've been hesitating learning to drive, but I gotta start soon rip. Aww that sucks. Yeah, traveling can be really fun, _until_ things start spiraling downwards and don't work out lol. Also, Thatoneangstyteen will ALWAYS be the one to bring down the party XD

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The livestream had picked up again about twenty-five minutes earlier, when the guys were found to be already driving from the airport in Illinois, towards Amity Park. At the moment, they had around ten or fifteen minutes left of driving before they'd get to Amity, according to Andrew's phone GPS. Everyone watching was beginning to feel the hype as they got closer and closer to their destination, the mysterious, haunted Illinois city that had gained a reputation across the globe.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** YYYEEEAAA THIS IS GONNA BE WICKED COOL!

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** Can't wait to see what kind of a mess this city really is lol

 **TheConspiracyGal:** Everyone prepare yourselves. You're about to witness just how fake everything you've ever seen or heard about Amity is. Either that, or these two are in on it too and are playing you all to get more people to go there too... wait a second. *-*

 **TechnoGeek90:** u guys are prob gonna be kinda disappointed driving in. There hasn't really been much activity the past few days. It kinda comes in waves

 **bacon123adj:** lmao I've been waiting forever for this. Let the chaos begin!

 **JeremyS:** idk if I should even be watching this. That place is demonic and sinful. Still think you guys would be better off turning around right now and going home.

 **NerdyBoy314:** You both obviously haven't read any of the articles scientists have published on why ghosts are completely impossible. You're going to be so disappointed when you get there. There is simply no way for any of it to be real based on even just the basic laws of physics.

 **TriciaZale:** I'm so excited for u guys! xoxo

 **iliveforthememes2489:** shjskaka theyr almost ther Guys

"Look at that, Amity Park, five miles." Jake read from the sign off the side of the road. After their drive to the airport earlier that morning, Jake had insisted that he'd be doing the rest of the driving on the trip, and thankfully Andrew hadn't argued with that at all.

Andrew was in the passenger seat of the rental car and was holding the Jake's phone, which was what they were still using for the livestream. He pointed the camera out the front window for a bit to see the sign Jake had pointed out. There were hills and mountains around, so they weren't able to see the city just yet, although they had the feeling they would be seeing it very soon.

A couple of minutes later they saw a sign on the side of the road that read in big letters, "Welcome to Amity Park". However, it wasn't the writing on the sign that stood out, it was the fact that there was a chunk missing from the top right side and that the immediate surrounding area was scorched a dark brown and black.

"What the hell did we sign up for again?" Jake asked after seeing the damage on the sign. Andrew started laughing in disbelief.

"Did you see that?! Oh my god. That sign is like the perfect symbol of this place! Alright, now I'm REALLY convinced. This is going to be a fucking _epic_ trip."

Jake groaned in reply and rolled his eyes before wondering to himself once again if they really were destined to die there.

 **TechnoGeek90:** oh. Yeah there was this ghost fight like two months ago that went on a long time and sorta traveled all the way out there. The sign got in the way and they just haven't bothered to fix it yet

 **TheConspiracyGal:** I'm telling you they're JUST marketing themselves! Trying to make it seem all dangerous and eerie to grab people's attention.

 **bacon123adj:** IM LAUFGHIN. THATS JUST THE WELCOME SIGN AND IT LOOK LIKE THAT LOLOLOLOL

 **TheConspiracyGal:** _TechnoGeek90_ Stop trying to spread your dumb lies. Smh

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ Dude. How tf do you even know that? lol

 **TechnoGeek90:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ it was on the news or something. I just overheard it because I don't actually pay any attention to all the ghost stuff in town.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ sure u don't

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** lol that sign looks like my soul prob does.

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** And what these two morons are gonna look like by the end of the week.

It wasn't long before the guys finally got through the hills and the mountains and reached a perfect view point only about two miles from the edge of the city. There, in the valley, were miles of civilization, ranging from residential to main roads and businesses, to the handful of high rises that sat in the center of it all.

The sun peeked through the clouds and the buildings sparkled. For those few moments, it looked like an average city in America, but by the time they would start driving through the busy streets, Andrew and Jake would have all their beliefs about the strange place confirmed.

Jake kept driving, and in no time they had entered the heart of Amity Park, Illinois.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this is so short, and also took a couple days longer. Got busy with some stuff and didn't have time to catch up on writing, or if I did have the time, I didn't have the energy lol.**

 **We actually got to go see The Incredibles 2 yesterday, my sister, brother in law, and I. It was super fun, got lots of laughs. Definitely recommend seeing it. )**

 **Once again, thank you to all of you who have been reading, or following, or favoriting, or reviewing. It means a ton to me!**

 **See ya next time, and please review if you have some extra time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Here are some quick replies to the reviews from last chapter! Scroll down for chapter 7.

 **Unlucky Alis:** Lol! And yep, always someone like JeremyS. Tucker is trying his hardest as you can see XD or was that even really Tucker? Since this whole thing is from the perspective of Andrew and Jake, and the livestream, we may never know ;) Also, I DO have something planned with Wes, but it's nothing huge lol :)

 **Silver-IronScript:** Haha, that would be fun XD

 **Spidergirl1289:** Lol, yep, they'll definitely get to see the Fenton's house eventually XD

 **wiseguy2415:** Definitely something like that lol.

 **jiffy185:** It _was_ a tease, I wont even deny it lol. My apologies, hopefully what happens in this one will make up for it XD

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Driving into town started off as what could be passed off as normal, and slowly spiraled downward into plain creepy and crazy.

The first residential area they passed through was just slightly run down, with shrubs and weeds that were overgrown, and older looking cars with the occasional dent in them. Children were in the street throwing around a football, looking like they were having all the fun in the world. Some adults around the neighborhood were outside as well, enjoying the nice weather and the relaxation of the weekend. It was overall a nice sight. Just people, having fun and relaxing.

The first odd thing they noticed came right around then however, when a child went to chase after a ball, and had to run around a section of the asphalt that looked almost like a jackhammer had been taken to it. Normally, that sight could have been passed as just some construction going on in the area, only thing was that there was no other sign of any construction work being done anywhere nearby. Still, the guys each supposed it could have been any number of things and continued driving without a word spoken about it.

They came by a block eventually, that was packed with many small businesses ranging from restaurants, to fast food, to clothing stores, to shoe stores, and even to a cute little bakery on the corner. The block seemed fairly busy with people shopping and socializing. From behind the wheel, Jake noticed a couple outside the bakery. They were both kind of similar to one another in the sense that they were both a bit on the shorter side, probably in their forties or fifties, and had a heftier frame. The man was handing the woman a box of what Jake could only presume to be chocolates. In any other circumstance it would have just been a sweet image of a couple on a casual date. However, this was not any other circumstance and Jake was wondering if his eyes were fooling him as he realized the couple were actually various shades of _blue_ and _green_ and were _glowing_.

It all happened quickly, and before he could process it, they were already half way down the road past the bakery.

"What. The. Fuck." Jake said as his mind finally caught up to him. His eyes were wide and staring only at the road ahead.

"What? You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did."

Andrew looked at him, almost in disbelief. "Wait. Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Dude, you mean you _didn't_?!" Jake asked, wondering how it was even possible to have missed the _fucking glowing_ couple at the bakery. Not to mention, what about the rest of those people around there? It seemed like they hardly even noticed or _cared_ for that matter.

"No! I was looking out my window, this way! Dammit, that means I didn't catch it on camera either. What was it doing?"

Jake glanced at Andrew, bewildered by his friend, who was now pointing the camera at him. "I-I don't- The hell if I know! I just saw the two glowing green and blue people-"

"There were two?!" Andrew practically yelled in excitement.

"Yeah- dude, how are you ok with this?! There were two fucking _ghosts_ on a date at a bakery, AND NO ONE EVEN FINDS IT WEIRD?!" Jake yelled, looking half insane.

"They were on a date? How do you know they were on a date?" Andrew suddenly asked, words rooted with deep confusion.

"THAT IS NOT THE FUCKING ISSUE HERE ANDY!"

Down in the comment section, the people were probably all flipping tables from wherever they all were.

 **TechnoGeek90:** Yikes. Just wait till he sees what our more threatening resident ghosts are like.

 **TheConspiracyGal:** I TOLD YOU GUYS! SEE!? THIS IS THE PROOF!

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TheConspiracyGal_ Yeah, the proof that ghosts ARE actually real.

 **TheConspiracyGal:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ Stfu. No. I meant, this is proof that these two are in on it all and are just playing you. They didn't get the "ghosts" on camera because there WERE NO ghosts. Jake is doing this thing we call ACTING to make us believe he really did see ghosts, which also JUST HAPPENED to conveniently be at the one time Andrew was pointing the camera the other way.

 **NerdyBoy314:** _TheConspiracyGal_ You DO make a good point...

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** I think the real question we should be asking is why there's two sappy ghosts on a date. Don't ghosts usually like, haunt and murder people?

 **TechnoGeek90:** _Thatoneangstyteen679_ You've been watching too many horror movies lol most aren't like that at all

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** You guys should turn around and go back there

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ wait a second… didn't you just say before that u don't pay attention to ghost stuff?

 **TechnoGeek90:** _hownottoliveyourlife_ Yea. Cause I don't.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** _TechnoGeek90_ Uh huh. And that's why u know enough about them to know that most aren't evil.

 **bacon123adj:** Lmao Jake is freaked to hell and back

 **iliveforthememes2489:** NDJDKAN THIS IS BETTER THAN I COULDA HOPED LOL

After about a minute, Jake had managed to somewhat calm down, and he kept driving, towards where the map said their hotel would be.

"This town really _is_ fucked up."

* * *

 **AN: Whoops, I guess all of the chapters in this are just gonna end up being shorter than I usually do. Half the reason for that is because I'm trying to get new chapters up every day or two, so they're gonna tend to be shorter just because I want to get other stuff done in the day lol.**

 **Anyways, one of them has finally seen a ghost, or two ghosts actually! I've been dragging this out a long time already, so it definitely needed to happen in this chapter.**

 **See ya soon and please review if you have some time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Here are some quick replies to reviews from the last chapter. Scroll down for chapter 8!

 **Unlucky Alis:** Hey! I was wondering if people were going to be able to pick up the implication that it was the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. Suppose it worked! Lol

 **Pineapple Phone:** Glad you like them!

 **wiseguy2415:** Yep! Glad you were able to catch that! Lol

 **xTorchbearerx:** aaaannnddd I am now continuing! Lol :)

 **DannyPhantomPhandom:** Yay! I'm glad you like them! And your complaint is entirely valid! Lol. I'm working on making em longer, no worries :)

 **A Vivid Reader:** Glad you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

On the drive to the hotel _alone_ , Andrew and Jake passed by five construction sites and saw a total of twenty-three scorch marks burned into roads, buildings, and sidewalks. There was also the occasional street sign that appeared to be bent or snapped and three more actual sightings of ghosts in the city.

The second sighting, like the first, Andrew had missed. Jake had been half in a panic, and half bewildered how his friend kept missing the bizarre sight of ghosts roaming around the city streets. He claimed that the second, or technically third, ghost he had seen was a bigger fellow in purple striped pajamas. According to Jake the ghost had actually been trying to interact with the people walking by on the sidewalk, keyword being _trying_. Apparently most people, excluding a child or two, simply ignored the ghost and either walked right past, or crossed the street and walked a different way to avoid possibly slipping on the ice that coated the cement near the supernatural being.

Bottom line, it was another insanely weird experience for Jake. With the two separate, yet very similar situations in mind, he had begun putting things together and realizing just how accustomed the citizens of Amity Park were to seeing and being around ghosts. It was almost like it had gotten to the point that some of the citizens didn't even notice when they just strolled right past these otherworldly beings. _Perhaps those few specific ghosts just always hung out around those places and people had learned over time to not even worry about them?_ He hadn't a clue, really. It was definitely high on the list of strangest sights though, that much he was sure of.

Some of the viewers at that point had begun to tip towards TheConspiracyGal's theory. Her ideas definitely had some thought put into them, and could almost actually make sense in some odd, twisted way. It definitely didn't help that Jake kept claiming he saw ghosts around town, while Andrew, who was still manning the camera, somehow managed to miss every one. It was hard for any of the viewers to be completely free of doubt at that time, except of course, TechnoGeek90 and anyone else who may have been watching that either lived in Amity or had visited the city at some point.

It was the third sighting that Andrew had finally both seen and got on camera. They had taken a side road, at that point they were out of the main part of the city, and almost to where their hotel was. Unlike the previous ghosts, this one hadn't been a regular person, or at least resembled one, no, this ghost was different.

They had come to a stop at a light. The road going perpendicular was a busy one, with cars constantly speeding past with few breaks. The little road that the guys were on, however, was empty. They were the only car trying to cross the busy road at the time.

Something moved along the sidewalk just across the street from them, and Jake was quick to point it out to Andrew that time. Andrew was instantly thrilled and pointed the livestream camera towards whatever it was they were seeing. Something was slithering along the gray cement, but they had no clue what exactly it was until it partially solidified a couple moments later.

Nearby shadows condensed and swarmed together to form an almost physical form. The boys, and everyone else who was watching from home, watched the form as it grew and twisted into what could almost be identified as a human shape. The shadow sprouted two arms, a head, and glowing green eyes that were angled down at them.

The guys were frozen still, just watching the shadow creature.

"Holy shit, dude. Is this like what you saw before?" Andrew asked, part of him fascinated by what he was seeing, the other part of him fearful that the thing would suddenly show up in the backseat of the car and kill them both brutally, just like on TV.

"N-no. This one's different," Jake replied, fully engaged in the three-way staring contest they unfortunately seemed to be in. "Should- should we being turning around something?"

"It's a one-way street."

Their voices were flat and nearly void of emotion. The comments had been madness from the moment the ghost came into view on the camera.

 **hownottoliveyourlife:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT THATS AWESOME. IM DEFINITELY GONNA VISIT THERE ONCE I CAN CONVINCE MY FRIENDS

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** whoa

 **TheConspiracyGal:** Guys, c'mon. It's obviously FAKE. There's no such thing as ghosts.

 **TechnoGeek90:** wtf? Shadow? AFK BRB

 **TriciaZale:** Aaaaahhhhh don't let it get you! I can't live without your pretty faces in my life D:

 **NerdyBoy314:** _TheConspiracyGal_ I'll give you some credit, you made some good arguments, raised some good points, but I really don't think you're right anymore. Do you see that thing? They can't be faking it, this is LIVE footage!

 **bacon123adj:** lmao u boys r ded meat

The shadow-ghost-creature-thing then slithered its way up the traffic light post across the street from them and melted into and through the red light.

After about a minute, Jake finally asked, "is it gone?" to which Andrew simply shrugged and nodded.

"Guess so" he said before realizing something again, "Man, this is a _really_ long light."

Jake's eyes widened a bit as he realized that to and saw that they had been sitting at the same red light for three minutes by then.

They ended up stopped at that red light for a total of sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

It seemed that particular traffic light had just broken and was stuck on red. Cars continued crossing the other way nonstop it seemed until there was eventually a small break, and Jake decided to just go.

"Well. That was some shit luck."

"Dude. Ghosts are real."

The third and final sighting of the drive had actually been after they had finally found their hotel, a plain and simple place with three stories. The guys had just gotten their suitcases out of the back of the rental car and were headed towards the lobby when they heard a bark and a little growl from behind.

They both turned to see a surprisingly small dog standing there looking at them. Now, if it had been a regular dog, there wouldn't have been any issues, however, there _were_ issues because that dog was definitely not a normal dog. That is, as long as the definition of a normal dog didn't include green fur, creepy red eyes, and a supernatural aura.

At that point the boys were already internally panicking. Should they just ignore the ghost dog and keep walking? It had worked for people with the other ghosts that Jake had seen, why couldn't that be the case there as well?

Then, however, the rather _small_ ghost dog became a rather _large_ ghost dog, and that was the final straw for both boys. They bolted.

 **iliveforthememes2489:** RUN FORREST RUUUUNNNN!

 **Thatoneangstyteen679:** well, you've all witnessed it here. How these two idiotic human beings decided to get killed at the hands of a giant mutant rabid ghost dog.

Clothing, toothbrushes, clean socks and underwear be dammed, they left the suitcases behind and made a break for the door to the lobby. Obviously, they didn't have much experience with ghosts themselves, so the thought that the ghost dog wouldn't actually be stopped by the door simply didn't occur to them.

With a false sense of safety, they threw open the lobby door and ran inside. The only person there was an elderly man at the front desk, who looked at the two terrified young guys in amusement.

Jake and Andrew stood in the lobby of the hotel, with wide eyes and looking disheveled. The old man at the front desk picked something up and walked calmly around the counter, towards the boys.

Not a moment later the giant ghost dog burst right through the door and the walls. Jake and Andrew nearly jumped out of their skins, but the old man just sauntered over in front of them. The ghost dog immediately stopped and sat, looking at the elder human.

"Hiya boy. Did you chase the guests again? Did you boy?"

The dog barked once. The old man suddenly held up a squeaky toy for the ghost dog to see, who upon laying eyes on it, immediately turned back small again, and barked once more for good measure.

The old man went over to the front door, opened it up, and threw the squeaky toy as far as possible. "Go on Cujo! Get your squeaky!"

The ghost dog did as was told and ran _through_ the wall outside towards the squeaky toy.

Jake and Andrew were in shock as the old man made his way back behind the front desk again. "Checking in lads?"

"Uh...y-yeah. What...?" Andrew replied and asked, pointing outside and looking very confused to say the least.

"Oh, that's just Cujo. Don't you mind him, he's harmless, really."

"H-har-harmless?" Jake stuttered, trying to get his brain functioning again.

"Oh _yeah_ ," the old man said, "he can act all big an scary if he wants ta, but he really couldn't hurt a fly. He was gettin' to be a nuisance around town to some folks, but I'd had soft spot for 'im. Cujo stays around here a lotta the time now."

Andrew raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know dogs could become ghosts."

"They sure can. There's quite a lotta ghost animals that come around town" the old man informed them. He lowered his voice slightly, "I was told Cujo used to be one of those guard dogs over at Axion Labs, but had to be put down when they ended the program. Sad, really."

The boys both nodded before they heard a noise behind them and turned around. Cujo was back and throwing his squeaky toy around the hotel lobby.

"So, how many nights will you boys be staying?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the wait! Hopefully the chapter was worth it.**

 **See ya soon and please review if you have some extra time! :)**


End file.
